


G for Green Lantern

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: When you're a Lantern, color symbolism takes on a whole new meaning.Or Hal Jordan and the color green.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 9





	G for Green Lantern

Once, Hal Jordan’s middle school English teacher made him read _The Wizard of Oz_. At the time he didn’t really like it. But much later, when he was trying to adjust to Oa and the Lantern Core, he thought about that book. Thought about the Emerald City. Oa is very green. He quickly comes to understand why. Green is soothing. It reminds them, the Green Lanterns, of who they are. It shows them they are alright. On really bad days just seeing yellow can make Hal uneasy, but green feels safe. Like the color itself is taking care of him.


End file.
